The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for removably yet stably retaining and attractively suspending an article for playing a musical instrument. The invention relates particularly to a jewelry system which includes a clip removably retaining a guitar pick encased by a sleeve, the clip and pick having means for holding the pick in position in the clip, and the clip being suspended by a chain.
Musicians often use articles for playing certain musical instruments. For example, a musician may use a plectum, such as a guitar pick, to pick or strum a stringed instrument. When the playing article, particularly a small oe such as a guitar pick, is not attached to the instrument itself, it is easily lost or misplaced. The musician thus risks either having the article out of reach at the moment of play or losing the article altogether. Therefore it would be advantageous to provide the musician with an apparatus for keeping the article close at hand in an attractive way which will enable the apparatus to double as a piece of jewelry. The apparatus doubling as a jewelry system must also ensure that the music article is removably yet stably retained within the apparatus, so that the article can be quickly retrieved without worry that the article will become detached from or change position relative to the portion of the apparatus retaining the article.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an attractive apparatus for keeping an article used for playing a musical instrument, such as a plectrum, close at hand or easily accessible.
It is an additional object to provie meas for removably yet stably retaining said article.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for suspending a plectrum around the neck of the musician in a way which provides an ornamental appearance and jewelry-like quality to the apparatus.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention provides a music article jewelry system which generally comprises a clip for removably retaining an article for playing a musical instrument, such as a guitar pick, and a suspension element connected to the clip. The clip and guitar pick include a fin for stabilizing the pick's rotational position relative to the clip.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the detailed description of the embodiments of the apparatus which makes reference to the following set of drawings in which: